


15 Minutes

by Yumiinyaa



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Adventure, Best Friends, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Humor, Male Friendship, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumiinyaa/pseuds/Yumiinyaa
Summary: Prompto always thought “they” were cool. He always wanted to try them out. The chance finally came, but how would Noctis react to it?
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	15 Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Welcome and thank you in advance for reading my story :3 Before anything, I have to state that I am “totally” a newbie when it comes to fanficti— no, to writing all together. I love writing, but I never got into it seriously. Reading too many fanfiction recently made me want to give it a go. So here I am, writing them lol *clear throats* This is the sixth story I wrote and the one I’m proud of the most so I want to share it here.  
> .  
> This takes place after the guys set on their adventure, so it’s in the very beginning because I’d like to write happy fanfics only thank you :’) It is just a fluffy story for the prompt “Wearing Each Other’s Clothes”, mainly focusing on Prompto & Noctis (because I’m OBSESSED) but Ignis & Gladio are also there haha. Any feedback regarding my writing skills would be very helpful! But I’d love to know what you think of the story too!! Thank you again, and please enjoy~

Loud footsteps outside the room were heard quite clearly by a now panicking blond who was still in the middle of _trying_ to clean the mess he caused. “Trying” was apparently an understatement, as he couldn’t move a muscle the moment a raven haired boy barged into the room. He was about to step in further but was quite bewildered by the scene before him that his feet were rooted to the ground. 

They shared a look, but neither wanted to provide any comments on the matter at hand. That moment was too confusing for one and overwhelming for the other to remember the alphabets, let alone form words. Nevertheless, curiosity kind of took over Noctis’s mind that he was eager to let it out in the open, like a hunter too excited to find a prey.

He decided to inspect the crime scene first before starting the interrogation, looking over Prompto thoroughly. He started with that shocked expression he had, down to his black t-shirt hidden by a black leather jacket with short sleeves, all the way to his black comfy trousers that only reached past the knees by a bit. Yup, these were definitely _his_ clothes. Why did Prompto put on his clothes instead of delivering them like Noctis asked him to? That was a question to be discussed immediately and fast since he preferred wearing them over a white towel that only managed to hide the lower part of his body.

“I didn’t know we were switching outfits today. Was that even a thing in the first place?” He spoke while casually coming closer to where Prompto was standing in front of the double bed they shared the previous night. They always did if they had to sleep in a small caravan. But Noctis would accept sharing a small bed with Prompto over camping anytime.

“No wonder you took so long to bring my clothes. Obviously you were too busy working on this _Fashion show_ of yours.” He said right after he sat on the bed. Prompto was still glued to the same spot, dared not to look back. If he had a third eye in the back of his head, he’d totally see a smirk growing wider on Noctis’s lips. He was enjoying this to the fullest. Could he even blame him though? A chance to tease Prompto popped up right in front of him, no way he would waste it.

Prompto swallowed a lump in his throat. He had to give an explanation any moment now if he wished to avoid a grumpy prince. But his mind was completely blank. Any kind of excuse he could come up with would prove useless, what with the way Noctis talked in that teasing manner earlier. He just wanted to try Noctis’s clothes because he thought they looked cool. Simple as that really. 

He failed to realize how long that inner conversation he had with his brain was and only noticed that when he heard a rustling sound behind him, followed by the low creaks coming from the bed indicating a certain movement on it. Confused, he turned around, still not ready to face his best friend, but too curious about what he was up to. The next thing Prompto knew, he was watching Noctis proceeding to wear clothes, _his_ clothes, which Prompto disregarded on the bed when he wanted to wear Noctis’s. He got flustered and unconsciously took a step forward to where Noctis was now standing. He already put on the sleeveless grey tank and was now taking off the towel to wear Prompto’s leopard pants. The latter’s brain finally proceeded what was happening and immediately urged his owner to speak up. Due to the high level of awkwardness Prompto reached though, he could not speak the way normal people did, stuttering over every word.

“N-Noctis, m-my f-friend, why are you wearing _th-those_?!!” 

Noctis picked up the sleeveless leather jacket from the bed, which was the final piece of clothes he needed to complete this whole new look he’s trying today. 

“Because a certain _someone_ stole my clothes and I opt not to stay in a towel for the rest of the day” He tucked on the jacket twice, as if securing it. Pleased with what he did, he looked up, catching an astonished Prompto. 

“What?” Noctis asked, not sure why Prompto was this stunned over his act. He started it, didn’t he?

“I-I didn’t mean to s-stea— borrowing!” He shouted the final word like his life was on the line. 

“Borrowing?” Noctis crooked his eyebrows. 

Prompto nodded excitedly, too happy with the excuse he just came up with. It was the life raft he clung to in this huge sea of embarrassment he was drowning in. 

“Yes! Borrowing! I wanted to borrow your clothes for just 5 minutes!” 

“ _15 minutes_.” Noctis corrected.

Prompto frowned, “What?”

Noctis crossed his arms, “I asked you to bring my clothes 30 minutes ago. It took me 15 minutes to finish showering, but the clothes never came.” 

“You waited for 15 minutes? You, mister _impatient_ prince?” This was such a magnificent thing to occur, Prompto was too amazed not to comment on that, forgetting for a second how frustrating that was for Noctis.

Noctis let out a sigh, “Right? All this wait was pointless in the end. I thought you dozed off or got too into your too many photos,” He untied his arms to throw them in disbelief, “but no, here you were, _borrowing_ my clothes.” 

For the next 10 seconds, it was a staring contest between the two guys. Neither wanted to take their eyes off the other. Another 5 seconds for them to look over each other’s clothes. Noctis’s were a bit big on Prompto, and the latter’s were tight on Noctis. Though Noctis found them comfortable regardless. Finally, they chuckled, both at the same time. Noctis shoved Prompto in the shoulder showing no signs of annoyance or anything of the sort. 

“What made you want to wear those anyways?” He asked a still laughing Prompto. Noctis waited until his friend’s giggles toned down. 

Prompto lowered his gaze, giving himself a chance to study his new look once more. His smile was widening gradually like a mother admiring how her kids were enjoying their time goofing around in some park they went to.

“I just..”, he stole a glance towards Noctis, unconfident of what he wanted to say while fiddling with the hem of his shirt. He saw Noctis smiling back at him, giving him all the time he needed to speak up. That alone was enough to remind him of who he was talking with. There was no need to feel self-conscious, right? Not with Noctis, at least.

He took a deep breath, facing his best friend, “I always thought these were cool, so earlier when—“

“ _15 minutes ago_. Earlier is not accurate.” Noctis corrected, _again_ , which kind of annoyed him. The time he spent staring at the walls of that tiny humid lame excuse of a shower was very precious. It's a sensitive matter at this point actually. 

Prompto snorted, “Right, so _15 minutes_ ago, when I wanted to bring you your clothes, I kind of felt like trying them out”

“A golden chance, hmm?” Noctis declared, earning a giggle from his blond friend. 

Once he calmed down, Prompto cleared his throat, suddenly feeling himself shrinking under Noctis’s stare. He went back to fiddling with the shirt, not sure what to say next. Noctis understood the meaning behind it, but didn’t want to rush him into saying anything and gladly waited.

“I’m sorry, this is kind of stupid, isn’t it?” He finally said. Noctis wasn’t sure how to respond. He disagreed of course. Prompto was the ray of sunshine the group needed to be engulfed by every now and then. Such silly behaviors from Prompto were more than welcomed anytime. But the blond still felt this sense of insecurity haunting him like a restless ghost. So what did Noctis always do whenever he caught Prompto standing under the negativity cloud? He chased it away with even _more_ silliness.

Prompto felt a hand landing on his shoulder. He jolted, before immediately looking up. He saw Noctis smile, then walk away towards the door. Too startled by the act, Prompto rushed on his feet, stopping Noctis in time from stepping outside.

“Wait. Where are you going?” Prompto was praying silently that whatever he thought Noctis was thinking of doing was wrong.

Noctis crossed his arms, “Well, we’re late, and I don’t want to deal with iggy’s lectures this early in the morning. It’s enough I woke up from my deep beautiful slumber, really.”

And Prompto’s fears came true.

He stepped away, grabbed a fistful of Noctis’s jacket that he was wearing and lifted both sides upwards. “But we need to change first, yeah?”

He saw a smirk. That was more than enough to convince himself that whatever he dared to attempt in order to stop Noctis would fail. As in, miserably. Not even a “Come on, man, my clothes look too tight on you anyway!” from Prompto stopped Noctis in his tracks. He was out the caravan before Prompto could think of anything else to say.

Gladiolus and Ignis were standing near the Regalia, signs of impatient were showing on the latter’s expression. The moment they heard footsteps coming closer, Ignis turned around, eager to teach the younger pair a thing or two about never being late again, but was too confused with what he saw that he decided to postpone the lecture.

Gladiolus chuckled, finding the scene amusing. 

“Switching day, isn’t it?”

“I guess.” Noctis brushed him off, unfazed and unlike Prompto, who was lagging behind. He climbed in the backseat of their car uninterested. Ignis threw a glance to the side, to where Prompto was standing, hoping to hear an explanation. He adjusted his glasses the moment he realized that explanation might not come too soon, if the bashful look and pinkish cheeks were any indication.

“After you, _your_ _highness_ ” ignis stated, looking straight into Prompto’s eyes.

Prompto did not realize he was the one Ignis was talking with at first, at least not until Gladiolus gave him a good slap on the back, earning a displeased “hey” in return.

“Come on, _your highness_.” Gladio could not hold in a chuckle after he said that. Prompto’s reddish face was such a cute scene to enjoy looking at after all.

“Please don’t take another _15_ _minutes_ to get inside?” Noctis shouted from the back.

“What’s this about?” Gladio asked, hopping next to Noctis in the backseat.

“It’s _quite_ an interesting story.” Noctis looked over to his blond friend, who was still standing outside the Regalia, obviously getting fed up with all the teasing coming from, not one, but all three of them. 

“Will it take _15_ _minutes_ to be told? Because that’s how long the ride will be till we reach our destination.” Joining in the game, Ignis spoke, not bothered to look at a now upset Prompto. 

“Ha ha. Very funny.” Prompto huffed, finally opening the front door and settling inside. He shifted his body in an attempt to speak to Noctis. 

“Remind me never to keep you waiting for even one minute next time, my sweet little chocobo.”


End file.
